Dentro del corazón
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: Sasuke-Kun ya no era bonito. Sasuke-Kun era un monstruo feo devora corazones de flores bellas. Spoilers Manga.


¡Bienvenidos/as a mi Oneshot! n.n Heme aquí con ésta extraña idea, no sé, me ha gustado.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto/ fic sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Aluciones al SasuSaku y NaruSaku. Spoilers del manga 400 0 500 y algo.

**Dedicado:** si sientes lo que yo siento, te lo dedico a tí.

_**Dentro del corazón...**_

_"No, no están las ganas más de salvar este barco hundido"_

Miró con desapruebo las manchas oscuras en su top violeta, frunció el ceño juntando sus cejas doradas y finas. Sujetó la prenda con una mano y con la otra pasó la yema de los dedos sobre esas feas manchas, _estaban húmedas. _Abrió los párpados con sorpresa al percatarse de que no eran manchas, eran gotas de aquel líquido salado que resbalaba silencioso por sus tersas mejillas.

Se miró al espejo frente a su cama, su rostro bonito estaba empapado. Sonrió y se secó la cara con el reverso de la mano intentando no arruinar más su maquillaje. Se cambió de ropa y delineó nuevamente sus ojos celestes, obligándose a dejar de llorar.

¡Ya basta! Se dijo. Las mujeres fuertes no lloran, no le era permitido arruinar su rímel por nada, ni siquiera por el hecho de haber aceptado la idea de que el amor de su vida no era suyo y que su captura y luego posible ejecución fueran las ideas más sensatas para detenerlo. _Para detener el sufrimiento_.

Era algo que ya no daba para más, intentó convencerse. El Sasuke-Kun bonito con el pelo azulado y los ojos negros profundos y enigmáticos se había vuelto un monstruo devora corazones que se había comido el frágil corazón de Sakura y el corazón valiente de Naruto, también había tragado el suyo, de un sólo bocado, sin detenerse a pensar en ella ni un sólo segundo.

Agarró su mochila y acomodó su porta kunais, Shikamaru la estaba esperando así que se dignó a salir, con unos minutos de atraso, _porque lo bueno se hace esperar _y no sin antes dedicarse a observar su figura en el espejo: su cabello dorado y brillante que le llegaba a la cadera estaba bien peinado, su ropa prolija y planchada, su maquillaje intacto y su sonrisa, bueno, podía fingirla siempre que fuera necesario.

Su compañero de equipo la saludó con un ademán y ella le sonrió de costado mientras caminaba a su lado. Evadió la mirada oscura que siempre juraba que podía leer sus pensamientos, aunque fuera ella la del poder mental. Mientras discutía con el chico los detalles de la misión se negó a recordar el objetivo de la misma,_ captura de Uchiha Sasuke vivo o muerto_, era algo de lo que no se quería acordar. Es que estaba segura que no podrían traerlo vivo, porque Sasuke era de esos chicos arrogantes que le gustaba tomar sus propias decisiones sin consultar a los demás, de esos que cuándo en la academia el profesor le pregunta algo ya saben que contestar y cuestionan a sus superiores porque saben de lo que hablan. Inteligente, fuerte y decidido_. Definitivamente hermoso._

Se encontraron con los demás a las afueras de la aldea, estaban todos los Chuunin de su generación y el equipo de Gai, sólo faltaba Naruto. Vio a Sakura apartada hablando con el chico bonito de la sonrisa pintada, aquel que se parecía a su Sasuke-Kun, pero más amable. Sintió un poco de celos, la chica del pelo algodón de azúcar siempre estaba cerca de lo que ella quería, envidiaba aquellos momentos en los que le hubiera gustado estar en su equipo y compartir las cosas que ellos compartieron. Miró a los chicos de su equipo y suspiró, porque sabía que no podía arrepentirse.

La ninja médico la miró directamente con esos ojos verdes hermosos que en un tiempo habían sido brillantes como la esmeralda, sus ojos celestes se cristalizaron y cerró los párpados un momento, mientras le sacaba la lengua. Cuando abrió los párpados la vio con esa cara de sorpresa para luego verla fruncir el ceño y voltear la mirada. Ino sabía cuán difícil era ésto para Sakura, cuánta fuerza había tenido que juntar y cuántos sentimientos tragarse para aceptar esta misión. Lo sabía porque lo sentía, quizá no lo mismo, tal vez no con la misma intensidad, pero las dos tenían algo en común, estaban enamoradas de la misma persona, esa persona que se había devorado sus corazones de mujer y que amenazaba con marchitar a esas flores tan bellas.

En esa maldita misión, si llegara a concretarse, estarían matando no sólo al amor de su vida, al que no era suyo, sino a sus sentimientos y a una parte de ellas que no era suya, porque se la habían dado a él en bandeja de plata, sin remordimientos ni arrepentimientos. Lo peor era saber que tarde o temprano iba a concretarse, quizá no en sus manos, quizá no por su propio puño o por sus propias armas, pero ya estaba decidido, _Uchiha Sasuke no debía seguir vivo, _por el bien de todos y por su propio bien.

...

Ino se sentía molesta, dos días ya habían recorrido guiados por Akamaru y Kiba en el que apenas habían parado para tomar agua y comer algo. El sudor le pegaba el cerquillo a la frente y le secaba el rímel en las pestañas, la ropa lucía arrugada y su cara contraída en una mueca de enfado no lucía bonita y ella quería que Sasuke-Kun la viera bella, _al menos por última vez..._

Lo habían encontrado, camino a la aldea de la que ellos se habían alejado dos días atrás. La adrenalina que la mantenía alerta viajó por todo su cuerpo cuando su mirada color cielo recorrió aquel cuerpo alto y aquel rostro tan conocido.

_-Sasuke-Kun._

Aquella capa negra con nubes rojas no pegaba con su estilo y le gustaba más cuando la bandana de la Hoja tapaba su frente y no ese cerquillo desordenado. Los ojos negros enigmáticos que siempre la atrapaban ahora estaban rojos y no le gustaba. No eran rojos como las rosas tan bonitas que cuidaba con tanto amor en la florería de sus padres, eran rojos carmesí, el color de la sangre. Sus brazos en los que antes quiso verse envuelta se notaban demasiado fuertes, como si fueran a estrujarte en vez de abrazarte; y ese tatuaje que mostraba en el antebrazo no lucía bien. Sus manos que alguna vez soñó con que acariciaran sus cabellos las vio toscas y temió su tacto. _Sasuke-Kun ya no era bonito_, Sasuke-Kun era un monstruo feo devora corazones y más tarde se daría cuenta, que ya no conocía nada de lo que era él.

Nunca creyó ver un escenario tan horrible, la sangre manchaba el paisaje como la tinta de Sai mancha el lienzo cuando dibuja en él. Los amigos de Sasuke-Kun eran malos, esa fea mujer con lentes de ñoña la había hecho enfadar cuando con su kunai había cortado un mechón de pelo rosa de _su_ amiga. Había odiado cuando aquel chico de los dientes afilados y grotescos lanzó a Akamaru contra el suelo manchando su blanco pelaje de rojo y oh ¡por Tsukiyonomi! ¡Ese hombre alto del pelo anaranjado había llamado gordo a _su_ Chouji mientras lo golpeaba! ¿Acaso nunca se había mirado en un puto espejo?

Su ropa estaba manchada y sucia y el nudo en la garganta no hacía más que aumentar, sus amigos y ella misma estaban lastimados. _Se sentía tan rota, _sentía un remolino dentro de su corazón devorado que no cesaba y no hacía más que hacerle daño. Ese remolino de amor que hiere y no es correspondido, _ese amor que daña el alma. _Un amor que superó barreras y objeciones, ese amor que supo ser más fuerte que su amistad con Sakura y que se atrevió a confesar a los cuatro vientos, porque era sabido.

Cuando lo volvió a mirar a esos ojos color sangre se quedó paralizada, quieta en su lugar, con los ojos celestes fijos sin saber exactamente que hacer, porque su cerebro bien sabía, pero su corazón se negaba a aceptar que _ése era el final_.

Sintió la electricidad recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, ardía, le quemaba por dentro y sentía que no podía respirar. Así era el amor que sentía por Sasuke-Kun, doloroso, cruel, asfixiante a tal punto que te gustaría arrancarte el corazón y ya no sentir más. Pero Sasuke-Kun ya le había devorado el corazón, entonces ¿qué era eso que dolía tanto, tanto?

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como la chica de cabellos rosas, ojos verdes bonitos y frente ancha se sujetaba al chico del Sharingan y cortaba el lazo que había entre ella y Sasuke, aquella corriente eléctrica que había hecho sangrar sus poros y amenazaba con matarla. Allí estaba esa mujer, tonta e ilusa, dejando arruinar su piel tersa por el chico-devora-corazones que hundía su espada en su abdomen, allí estaba ella de vuelta, _la flor de cerezo a punto de marchitarse. _

Maldijo en su mente mientras sentía el dolor apagar sus sentidos y los párpados cerrarse de a poco.

-¡Ino ¿estás bien?!

No supo reconocer la voz, estaba ocupada viendo con los párpados entrecerrados como un rubio de ojos azules inmensos aparecía para tomar en brazos a la chica algodón de azúcar y alejarla del monstruo feo devora corazones de flores bonitas. Naruto era el príncipe de Sakura, ese príncipe que llega siempre en el momento justo, _porque así lo hacen los héroes_, para salvarte del dragón lanza llamas que te quiere comer. Ellas habían cometido el error de enamorarse del dragón.

Intentó sonreír de medio lado sabiendo que al menos estaban a salvo, porque Naruto era el príncipe de Sakura _y el héroe de todos_. Él podría con Sasuke-Kun. Sintió muerta la esperanza de traerlo de vuelta porque era algo utópico, incluso para el rubio que aspiraba convertirse en Hokage, porque incluso de las flores marchitas puede crecer una semilla que dará paso a una flor más hermosa, pero Sasuke-Kun estaba podrido por dentro y su cercanía sólo haría pudrir todo lo demás. No había opción, _habría que cortarlo de raíz._

Sus párpados se cerraron lentamente, ¿de quién eran esos ojos café que la miraban con preocupación? oh, recordó, _Shikamaru_, el chico de pelo largo atado en una coleta alta que le molestaba por ser tan vago. Ya cuando despertara podría volver a regañarlo y regañar a Chouji por comer tantas patatas. _Estaba tan cansada, _el cuerpo le dolía tanto, quería dormir profundamente y luego levantarse y darse un baño y ponerse bonita, porque Ino siempre fue una flor muy bella y ya nada podría arruinarla.

Despertó sabiendo que todo había terminado.

Es que Ino amaba lo bonito y Sasuke-Kun era feo, se había llevado su corazón enamorado con él junto con su vida y lo habían enterrado lejos, donde no pudiera volver a crecer, donde no hiciera daño. Lo había amado con locura y lo estaba dejando ir, porque de todas formas ya no volvería.

Dejó rodar una lágrima más por su mejilla y sonrió mostrando sus lindos dientes, esperando que algún día un príncipe valiente rescatara su corazón devorado y lo hiciera latir nuevamente. Enamorarse del dragón no había sido correcto, ella era una princesa bonita, _ella esperaría por su héroe..._

_**Fin**_

¿Qué tal? Creo que Ino es así, basa todo en lo bonito o feo, me gusta su concepto de amor. Me gusta como es Ino.

La frase del comienzo es de alguna canción de rock que escuché en éstos días y no puedo recordar su autor.

Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Ya saben, si tienen tele ¡Ahí se ven!

**FugadadelPaquete**


End file.
